Mad world
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Una breve historia de la vida del jinchuriki del Gobi ,Han de iwagakure. Como cuenta su travesia en el mundo shinobi y como conoce a otros tres jinchurikis como: Roushi del cuatro colas ,Fu la de siete colas y Naruto uzumaki el de nueve colas. One-shot.


**Prologo: Mad World**

* * *

><p>"<em>La destrucción es una de las tantas formas de la creación."<em>

A la vida no se le puede atribuir valores humanos, como bueno o malo, justo o parcial, hermoso o lamentable. La vida no recompensa ni castiga a nadie, solo es una consecuencia del tiempo y la secuencia de los sucesos, aun así los seres humanos, desde que comienzan a razonar sobre su esencia hasta la misma muerte, la han criticado y culpado de todas las desgracias que suceden en su propia existencia. El hombre siempre ha deseado encontrar aquello que complemente su continuidad, ya que todos nacemos con un vacio en nuestra alma, clamando por ser llenado, por ello muchos buscan la conformidad de lo material, esperando que mientras más tengan más pronto la soledad del corazón desaparecerá, otro factor negativo del ser humano. Buscan, encuentran y se lo apropian, si no pueden tenerlos, utilizan a los de su alrededor, si no pueden ser suyo, mejor de nadie más, ellos mismos se destruyen. Llegando al extremo de aclamar a los Dioses para que sean ellos quienes lo libren de sus penurias.

Sin embargo, ha todo ello se puede resumir a la incansable deseo de ser feliz. "Cuan lamentable es el hombre más no la vida de ellos". Dando vueltas sin sentido, virando a cualquier camino sin destino, perdiéndose en su arrogancia, su orgullo es lo único que los mantiene de pie, buscando como llenar el vacío de su corazón cuando es la felicidad lo único que puede salvarlos de la depresión.

– _Este es un mundo desquiciado _– no hay, ni hubo, ni habrá, alguien que no haya añorado el ser feliz, hay quienes dejaron lo material para desvelarse los ojos y poder notar que la compañía humana puede hacer desaparecer la neblina de la soledad, es por eso que desde tiempos inmemorables, se le ha atribuido al hombre como un ser social por naturaleza. Otra incógnita. – _Este mundo está loco_ – igualmente, han dejado su humanidad para encararse a la búsqueda del poder, fama, honor, todo lo que sea para desafiar a un Dios, temiendo nunca encontrar lo que jamás podrán descubrir. Una sonrisa falsa, una aptitud amistosa, un saludo cariñoso, son solo mascaras de la desesperación, cada quien tiene sus demonios atormentándole en las noches, alzando sus manos al cielo y pedir misericordia – _no hay un mañana _– lagrimas de dolor, en una cara inexpresiva, un sentimiento que cambiaría al mundo, está brotando ahora mismo en el interior de un infante. Ocultando la cabeza, ahogando la pena, en una noche de Luna llena, un niño era velado por la luz de las estrellas, deseando lo que el destino le había negado, – _No quiero estar solo_.

* * *

><p>– <em>La vida apesta <em>– un joven adolescente estaba sentado encima de un montículo de cadáveres, todos ellos correspondientes a Shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las rocas. – Estúpidos humanos, – Han Yagami, estaba siendo rodeado nuevamente, no importaba a cuantos golpeaba, a cuantos aniquilaba, parecían cucarachas, – _salen de todas partes _– alzando los brazos al frente, una cortina de humo hace aparición – _Oh bien, le daré una mano al mundo… __**deshaciendo de esta plaga **_– poca gente conocía su nombre completo, todos mayormente lo conocían como "la vergüenza de Iwa".

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había sido la vida de Han? Un completo infierno, tratado como la basura misma, incluso entre su misma familia. Nació bajo del techo parental del Sandaime Tsuchikage, siendo el primer nieto del mismo. Desde a muy temprana edad, tuvo que valerse por sí mismo, sin dependencias ni lazos, cargando un peso del cual volvería locos a cualquiera, más tenía una fuerza de voluntad, que le costó su propia humanidad…<p>

– Han ¡HAN! Con un maldito demonio ¡¿DÓNDE DIANTRES TE ESCONDES? – Su familia lo había marginado al olvido, ignorando sus necesidades psicológicas y estando al margen en lo referible de mantenerlo con vida. Solo era un niño de escasos 7 años, apenas un año menos para tener conciencia de sus actos, aun no debía de diferenciar el bien del mal, sin embargo ya era muy cauteloso. – ¡HAN, MALDITO DEMONIO!

– _Idiotas _– se ocultaba de su padre, no deseando otra vez pasar por los horrores de su entrenamiento que desde los cinco años se le ha estado adiestrando, y el aun no sabe porque, sin embargo el destino, muy diferente a la vida, le probará que los demonios si existen, y no necesariamente son deformes o bestias con numerables colas.

En medio de una cadena montañosa, rodeado de pequeñas cascadas, yace la imponente aldea de Iwagakure, la segunda aldea Shinobi más poderosa del continente elemental. En ella se rige con mano de hierro y un sistema militarizado, donde los sentimientos son un estorbo y nada útil en la vida del hombre, es por eso que cualquiera que no sea nativo del País de la Tierra encontraría la educación Shinobis como inhumanas. Han ya tenía en cuenta esto, aun así no se explicaba por qué era él el único que tenía que soportar a sus instructores durante veintidós horas continuas.

– _¿No se les ocurriría buscarme en la biblioteca? _– aun no entraba en la academia, el decía que no lo necesitaba, aunque su abuelo ha estado impaciente por el hecho de que entrara en las fuerzas militares, –_ algo no anda bien _– especialmente hoy, que cumplía siete años, lo había amenazado primero casi quebrándole el brazo izquierdo para después arrojarle una bola de fuego, es por eso que escapó de su 'fiesta de cumpleaños' – _solo una excusa para hacerme sentir peor _– nunca salía por mucho tiempo de su 'cuarto', que no era más que un sótano apenas e higiénico, y ahora tenía todo el tiempo libre que quisiera. Hasta que lo encontraran sus perseguidores.

Estaba en el patio trasero de una gran biblioteca, aprovechando que no se le ocurría que hacer con su tiempo muerto, entró sin previo aviso al enorme edificio, no había nadie. Todo empolvado y mal oliente, parecía que no habían entrado en más de un siglo, aunque eso era imposible, ya que su padre siempre iba todos los días al mencionado inmueble. La cuestión era que se trataba de un lugar donde fácilmente se podía esconder… Pasaba el tiempo, y se aburría, aunque si salía sería descubierto al instante, así que se dedicó a leer cualquier libro escogido aleatoriamente.

– _¿Kekkei Touta?_ – Aunque algunas veces, aventaba los libros en los que los títulos no le parecían interesante, a decir verdad, ya tenía una columna de tomos, lo que no sabía es que la biblioteca estaba restringida a solo Shinobis del rango Jounin y de más alto rango, en este caso estaba en la sección de la cual solo el Tsuchikage y algunos Shinobis de confianza, tienen conciencia. – _Jin…churikis _– este fue el inicio del infierno de Han… …

– ¡HAN, SI SIGUES ASÍ, NO PODRÉ AYUDARETE! **¡HAN!** – Ese día lo había entendido todo, el sello en su espalda, era representativo de que había un demonio sellado en su interior, el entrenamiento forzoso, era para mantener a raya el dominio del Bijuu. Nunca tuvo a nadie quien lo quisiera, su destino había sido decidido mucho antes de nacer, por el afán de conseguir más poder, 'sacrificaron' una vida para lograrlo.

– MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, ¡LOS ANIQUILARÉ, **A TODOS USTEDES**! – También fue el día que el Gobi se había mostrado nuevamente desde hace ya mucho tiempo, todos los civiles observaron el poder iracundo de un demonio. Muchas personas murieron, tanto civiles como Shinobis, tuvieron que sacrificar a diez de los mejores Jounin, además de una cuadrilla completa de ANBUs, más a Han no le importó, el castigo fue de solo cinco meses de encierro bajo completa vigilancia y en un cuarto oscuro. – _Nada ha cambiado _– lo único diferente era que ya sabía la verdad, al ser encarcelado, miró los ojos de su padre y se dio cuenta que ya lo sabía y no se arrepentía de ello, – _todo ya tiene sentido _– a veces la luz, sea de la Luna o del Sol, se colaba de un pequeño orificio, no sabía porque más eso era su único consuelo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días que rápidamente se convirtieron en años, al cumplir los nueve, se emancipó de sus padres, no deseaba saber nada de ellos, ni agradecerles por algo que era solamente una obligación. Él lo sabía, sería odiado hasta la muerte, era la maldición de haber nacido o convertirse en un 'sacrificio humano'. "El Alto Conocimiento de la Locura" un libro escrito a propia mano por Roushi, otro jinchuriki de Iwa, donde explicaba cómo se repetían los patrones psicóticos en cualquiera que sea un jinchuriki, mostrando las graficas de 5 de los nueves jinchurikis, todo era cuestión de influencia externa, es decir. El mismo pueblo era quien traumatizaba y oprimía las libertades del "Contenedor", Han creía que estaba preparado para afrontar la realidad al salir de su casa, cuan equivocado estaba.<p>

– Maldito demonio, ¡fuera de mi establecimiento! – Una botella era arrojado en la cabeza de apenas un niño, sangrando de inmediato, sin embargo nadie de los transeúntes le importaba el infortunio de Han, todos lo odiaban y no tenían la decencia de ocultarlo, no importaba que le hicieran, la policía civil no hacía nada para intervenir, a menos que su vida estuviera en peligro.

– _Mi sola existencia le da poder a la aldea _– no podía defenderse, no mientras estuviera en constante vigilancia, el Tsuchikage le concedió su deseo de ser un ser civil, abandonando su apellido y tratando de vivir bajos su propia mano, con la condición de no volver a utilizar el poder del Bijuu nuevamente. La cuestión era que él, por sí solo, no tenía ni la fuerza para dar un simple golpe, se había dado cuenta que los infernales ejercicios que había realizado, desde el momento que pudo mantenerse en pie, era para negarle al Gobi la entrada en su canal de circulación del chakra. Ahora era igual de fuerte que un niño común.

– ¡¿Es qué vas estar tendido en el suelo todo el día? ¡LARGATE DE AQUI! Asqueroso demonio, – donde sea era tratado como la misma inmundicia, si no se movía nuevamente la policía lo tomaría del cuello y lo aventaría a un contenedor de basura. Dando caso omiso al dolor en su cabeza, se levanta para echar a correr, no lloraría, hace tiempo que dedicó las últimas lágrimas a la luna, no podía quejarse a menos que deseara ser nuevamente preso, aun así….

– _**Sigo siendo esclavo del país**_– los reportes psicológicos de los Jinchurikis que había estado leyendo, mayormente los de Iwa, se notaba una grafica de índice sobre tentados al suicidio, en donde era mayormente a la edad de veinte años, al principio creía que era algo absurdo, más ahora no sabía si se mantendría cuerdo un par de años más.

Detiene su marcha ya que se había perdido, aunque suponía que se encontraba en los límites de la aldea, sino ya sería cazado y llevado de vuelta al centro de la misma. Han es muy listo, y analizaba las cosas, tanto como para saber que no importara que tanto bien realizara o cuan bondadoso y caritativo se volviera, sería siempre odiado, en el mismo instante que su condición de Jinchuriki fuera revelado.

– **MALDITA SEA** – de un golpe destruye la mayor parte de la planicie donde actualmente se ubica, necesitaba calmarse, a no ser que deseara ser enjaulado, – ¡Por el amor de Dios! – Jamás fue amado, jamás fue querido, sus padres le daban igual su vida, el solo es un experimento más. Que tu madre niegue tu existencia, vuelve loco a quien sea, chakra rojo rodeaba a Han, deseoso de salir otra vez, causar muerte y destrucción. Su hermana le mostraba el mismo respeto que los civiles tenían contra él, nadie osaba acercársele si no era para propinarle un golpe o insultarlo. – Se los juro ¡ALGÚN DÍA ESTARÁN BAJO MI SOMBRA! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH **– un grito, o un rugido, todo el pueblo lo escuchó, y cada quien temió por el porvenir.

* * *

><p>El mundo ha estado de cabeza desde la primera vez que el hombre pisó la tierra, mucho daño ha hecho al medio que lo rodea además a quienes rodea. Han ha comenzado su adolescencia en la completa soledad, sin una casa fija, ni alguien quien lo espere. Deseoso de ser reconocido, decidió entrenarse por sí mismo, rechazando las "oportunidades" que le ofrecía su abuelo de entrar en la academia, esos días eran los peros para Han, quien siempre dormía en las afueras de los barrios lleno de heridas fatales, cada vez que rechazaba peor era la reprimenda de los Shinobis le otorgaban.<p>

– ¿Qué sucede señor Han? Anda, ¡DILO! – Un equipo conformado por tres Jounin rodeaban a un joven, en un lugar sin testigos, aunque la verdad la vida de Han no le importaba a nadie. – ¿Qué pasa, ya te cansaste?

– Vete al… infier…no, – tenía los labios partidos y escurría más sangre que saliva, el ojo derecho estaba morado, aparte ya no tenía camisa, solo era un remedo de lo que antes era una prenda, incluso sus pantalones estaban todos manchados de sangre.

– Jeje, siempre me ha gustado tu sentido del humor, – aquel Shinobi que sostenía su cabeza, agarrando su cabello, sonreía descaradamente, "¿tan fácil es sonreír sin sentimiento alguno?" Sin que se diera cuenta Han, el Jounin le enterró un kunai en el fémur hasta bajarlo al inicio de la rodilla. Un grito indescriptible inundó el lugar, acompañado de una estruendosa carcajada, aquel equipo abandonó el lugar, dejando al joven con una agonía en su alma.

– _**¡MALDITOS ENFERMOS! **_– Chakra rojo se posicionó alrededor de todo su cuerpo, aunque solo era para la regeneración de tejidos, poco a poco ha empezado a manejar el chakra libremente, aunque en estos casos siempre ha necesitado de la energía maligna del Bijuu. Desde ya unos cinco años que descubrió su condición como contenedor, hace dos que ha estado entrenando para ser alguien de renombre, todas esas horas de hambruna, sangre y sudor habían hecho de él un buen luchador, ya podía devolver los golpes de los civiles, aunque no tenía permitido tocar a ningún Shinobi, apenas y entraría en la categoría de Chunin de bajo nivel. – Algún día me venga…

– Deberías de dejarlo chico, – Han se puso en guardia al creer que aun estaban cerca los "mensajeros" de Onoki, al voltear, solo nota a un mayor, con la vestimenta de un trotamundos.

– Roushi,… ¿qué quieres ahora? ¿Más sermones? Porque sabes que no te escucharé – Roushi, el jinchuriki del Yonbi, no tenía mucho que conocía a su 'compañero' de hecho una vez pelearon, por la cuestión que él 'viejo' era más libre que él mismo. Ahora el niño estaba tratando de curar sus heridas, que si fuera un civil normal ya estaría muerto.

– Sabes que si te enfrentas a Tsuchikage, no podrás esconderte en ningún lado, te perseguirán hasta que tu cadáver sea convertido a cenizas…

– Entonces QUE,… ¿me quedaré esperando a que me laven el cerebro o tomo la ruta más fácil, que sería suicidarme?

– Yo nunca dije que te arrodillaras, dije que no te entrometas en sus asuntos, aun no, eres débil.

– YA LO SÉ, ¡Mi destino fue decidido por quienes ahora deseo matar, ¿por qué crees que me he estado entrenando? Si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para exterminarlos, **PODRÉ SER LIBRE** – ya no faltaba mucho para que la primera cola se manifestara, Roushi suspiraba cansado, a la gente necia no se le podía hacer reaccionar con la lógica, Han estaba abrazando una esperanza desde hace mucho, y no iba a soltarla solo porque un "extraño" le diga que está a punto de autodestruirse.

– Un hombre fuerte no tiene futuro, – Han detiene la curación de su pierna, iba a reprocharle, y lo más seguro, golpearlo por siempre 'querer' arruinar sus sueños, aun así Roushi continuó a pesar del instinto asesino, – el hombre verdaderamente fuerte crea su propio destino, si has leído algunos de mis libros, te darás cuenta que vas por el mismo camino que tus antecesores, solo hay dos posibilidades, y las acabas de decir, o te atrapan y te convierten en su juguete, o tomas la puerta errónea y acabas suicidándote. – Terminando de hablar, Han se para de momento, para luego retirarse.

– Me tengo que ir… – Apenas tiene doce años y ha vivido más tormentos que un Shinobi veterano, Roushi no puede hacer nada, cada quien debe valerse sus propios problemas, además Onoki siempre le mantiene vigilado, si hace un movimiento en falso, el que lo pagará caro será el niño, no él – gracias por el consejo, – aun si fuera testarudo, Han sigue teniendo humanidad dentro de él, solo que ha estado reprimida para poder sobrevivir en este mundo desolado de misericordia.

* * *

><p>Con tan solo veinte años, y trabajando de mercenario, se había ganado los favores del feudal del País de la Tierra, en estos momentos Onoki no podía tocarlo sin tener una excusa, Han poseía el renombre que siempre había deseado aunque aun así no tenía el respeto anhelado. Sus clientes frecuentemente lo contrataban para misiones que no podían realizar los ANBUs, o eran demasiados costosas para financiarlos. Creyendo que tenía el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a su abuelo, va y lo confronta en su oficina, sin embargo no todo resulta como uno desearía que fuera….<p>

– ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡HAN! No estoy de bromas, ¡Tu solo te vas de la aldea, con el permiso del feudal o en una bolsa de la morgue! – Onoki repetidas veces le había demandado a 'su nieto' que se alistara a las fuerzas Shinobis, siendo siempre rechazado, la cuestión era mantenerlo controlado, ya que – SOLO EXISTE COMO UN ARMA DE RESPALDO, ¡NO TIENTES A TU SERTE!

– No puedes hacer nada, el feudal no sabe nada sobre el sistema de control sobre los jinchurikis, si se llega a enterar sobre como 'malversas' los fondos, de seguro la economía de Iwagakure caería, – Iwa era una aldea de la cual está orgullosa del poderío militante, sin embargo su mando económico tiene mucho que desear. – Abandonaré a Iwa, ¡soy un civil a los ojos del público! **Sea o no un jinchuriki**.

– ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo Han, sigue retándome y de mi no te libran NI MUERTO!

– Tal vez en el Jigoku nos veamos, pero en vida hasta aquí hemos llegado, – ese día fue conocido como "Gokuroni" representando la férrea lucha entre el Tsuchikage y el demonio de cinco colas, a pesar que Han en ningún momento llegó a utilizar el chakra del Gobi, el motivo era porque sus ataques emulaban el desastre ocurrido cuando era la 'celebración' de su séptimo cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>– JAJAJAJA, Aun no me lo puedo creer, – han pasado ya un año desde aquel incidente del peor 'desastre natural' de Iwagakure, ahora Han no tenía lugar donde ir, ya que su misma pútrida patria lo había marcado de criminal, lo único salvable era los favores del Feudal, mismo que evitaron caer en el libro Bingo, aunque su reputación fue un poco mellada. – No deberías de preocuparte por ello.<p>

– Nunca dije que lo estuviera.

– Ya – Han se encontraba conversando con Roushi, que más o menos se lo encuentra cerca del País de la Lluvia, uno de los pocos lugares que Iwa trataría de buscarlos. – Y… ¿cómo es la libertad? ¿Es tal y como te la imaginaste? – Han miraba inexpresivo la cara de su ¿amigo? mientras trataba de tomar trago caliente de licor.

– No… – Roushi se le quedó viendo por un rato, hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio – es mejor de lo que creí, – puede ser verdad que tardará mucho tiempo antes de que Han pueda salir de su coraza, por ahora tiene ciertos complejos, ejemplo, misantropía(Odio a la raza humana). Roushi estaba algo preocupado, en contadas ocasiones pudo observar como el flujo de chakra de Han se descontrolaba por el desequilibrio de las dos energías que habitan en su cuerpo.

– _Tarde o temprano sucumbirá a la locura –_ por lo mismo, ya hace tiempo que deseaba reencontrarse con él, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía quienes los trataran de controlar o suprimir las libertades, podía ayudarle tanto como quisiera, – Han, hay algo de lo cual debes saber… – desde ese día, Han aprendería a controlar todo su potencial, el cual en su niñez fue causa de traumas innumerables.

Roushi le había enseñado al joven Han a controlar correctamente el chakra de su Bijuu, sin caer en la tentación de los instintos salvajes, una fase en la cual la energía negativa que impregna el chakra de cualquier demonio con cola puede manipular y controlar la mente del contenedor. Solo estuvieron dos meses juntos y Han ya lo trataba con el mayor respeto que puede dar a un 'ser humano' no tratar de insultarlo y, más importante, no matarlo después de agradecerle.

– Deberías de ir a Takigakure, tienen un buen clima, además de ser otro lugar en lo cual Iwa no tratará de buscarte, – Roushi sería el primer amigo de Han, y él lo apreciaba, más no podían estar juntos, dos jinchurikis destacaban demasiados, y más aun cuando los dos tiene una reputación fuera del País de la Tierra, por lo que sus caminos se separarían en este momento, sin embargo, puede que algún día se encuentren y hablen sobre como de bien les ha ido la vida. Mientras tanto….

– Adiós. – Porque escoger un camino, significa abandonar a otros.

* * *

><p>Han no sabía en que se había metido, ahora mismo estaba rodeado por una cuarentena de Shinobis, la mayoría eran Genins, todos de Taki. A espaldas de él estaba una joven de cabello verde y ojos rosáceos, los dos dependían del otro para salir vivo.<p>

– ¿¡POR QUÉ DIANTRES ME METES EN TUS PROBLEMAS! – Han estaba exasperado, no tenía mucho que había conocido a Fu, la jinchuriki de Takigakure, cuando estaban a punto de asaltarla tres bandido, en cuento llegó los tres ya estaban muertos y Fu, creyendo que Han era otro más, encaró al portador del Cinco colas. Finalizando la batalla, en donde los dos salieron empatados, se disolvieron los malentendidos para después llegarse a conocerse, aun así las disputas eran continuas.

– ¡¿Acaso yo te invité? ¡**No me jodas!** – Sin previo aviso desataron una cola de su Biju personal, en tan solo unos segundos, ya no había contrincante con el cual preocuparse – ¡No soy una niña! ¡SE CUIDARME YO SOLA!

– Lo dice aquella que hace solo un minuto estaba tumbada y atada con cadenas. – Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear. La relación que ellos tenían era algo rara de por sí, aunque siempre se apoyaban mutuamente. Dos seres humanos que conocen la carga de la soledad, ese sentimiento que no muchos soportan sin volverse locos, y solo los que tienen verdadera fuerza de voluntad pueden sobrellevarla. Han estaba sorprendido, ciertamente ya se sabía de memoria los escritos de Roushi sobre su análisis psicológico de los jinchurikis, más nunca esperó que tan acertado fuera, la vida de Fu se podría catalogar de la misma manera que él había sufrido, claro que con unos cambios.

Por lo mientras se estaba preocupando de algo, de vez en cuando tenía que negarle la entrada del chakra del Gobi a su sistema ya que podría enloquecerlo, y al hacerlo se debilitaba enormemente. Si llegara a estar en un enfrentamiento que durara más de lo necesario, caería rendido por el desgaste tanto físico como mental, necesitaba protección y mucho más pronto mejor. Por lo que tuvo que separarse de posiblemente hubiera sido una amiga más en la vida. O posiblemente algo más.

– Adiós…– esta sería una palabra de la cual Han muy pronto odiaría, sin embargo tenía que seguir, no tanto huyendo sino explorando el mundo que le negaron al nacer. Mientras se marchaba, Fu no sabía que decir, así que solo espero hasta que su silueta ya no era reconocible. Sobraban las palabras, con solo mirarse a los ojos podían pasarse aquel mensaje que la voz humana podía estropear.

* * *

><p>– Larga la vida que has tenía amigo, Jeje – en estos momentos se encontraba entre la frontera de Konoha, Taki e Iwa, específicamente en Kusa. Había escuchado sobre un herrero famoso, por parte del feudal de Iwa, que era excelente para la construcción de armaduras especiales, mayormente operaba para los samuráis del País del Hierro. Aunque era el mejor en su clase y profesión, se trataba de un trotamundos, así que era muy difícil contactarse con él. Afortunadamente, Roushi le había indicado que se le ha visto andar mayormente en Kusagakure no sato – puedo tener el doble o triple de edad que tu, más no creo que mi experiencia sea tan impactante como la tuya.<p>

– ¿En cuánto tiempo va estar la armadura? – No le gustaba platicar, ni convivir con las personas, mucho menos que indaguen en su vida.

– Ya, ya, Roushi-san ya me había contado sobre ti, no sabía que fueras tan sereno, él solo me había dicho que era un hombre con una fortaleza inquebrantable – Han no sabía que sentir, o enojo que Roushi estuviera hablando de él o ira por que el herrero solo sabe hablar. – Mmmmh, yo diría que mañana ya está listo.

– ¿Mañana? No deseo una armadura común sino…

– Ya me lo habías comentado… sígueme, – apenas estaban a las afueras de la aldea de la Hierba, tanto Han como el herrador, no deseaban la compañía de inoportunos. El misterioso hombre lo condujo hasta las profundidades de un bosque oscuro, Han ya se estaba preparando por si era una emboscada, aunque fuera amigo o conocido de Roushi, no confiaba en nadie, por lo consiguiente siguieron caminando por una hora, hasta que por fin se detuvo en frente de una cabaña llena de moho. – Hace años había construido una armadura para un Kage, no revelaré el nombre, sin embargo este había muerto al enfrentarse a su enemigo, Oh mejor dicho se mataron entre sí Jeje~ – ya le estaba hartando su sentido del humor, cuando iba a sacar un kunai para, al menos, intimidarlo, notó que no podía mover su mano derecha, – No lo intentes, al final podrías ser tu quien lo lamentes – esa sonrisa boba había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una cara estoica, que solo podía observarse en un asesino de sangre fría. Aunque solo por unos segundos duró el instinto asesino.

– Tú no eres un simple herrero, ¿Quién eres en realidad?

– Oh vamos, tal vez en el 'pasado' tuviera otra profesión más ahora soy solo un artesano que le da de jugar con los metales de vez en cuando Jeje ~. Como decía, antes ya había creado una armadura como la que me describes ahora, lo único sería adaptarla a tu cuerpo y ~ ya. – Mientras más pasaba tiempo con él, más desconfiaba de su persona, cuando entraron todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, como si un pordiosero estuviera viviendo en ese lugar, el olor era nauseabundo posiblemente por la humedad, y casi podía respirarse a materia orgánica en descomposición. Han sentía que se le revolvía el estomago, – aquí está, tiene un nombre muy raro, aunque yo lo nomine Jouki no Yoroi.

En frente del excivil de Iwa, se encontraba una armadura de un metal rojo, no parecía en los tiempos ancestrales de las guerras Shinobis, más bien era como si acabase de ser maniobrada y pulida. Al tocar la armadura, sentía como esta absorbía su energía y podía asegurar que el chakra que había absorbido lo estaba haciendo circular en todos los rincones posibles, "como si se tratara de un ser vivo".

– Como su nombre indica, es un "blindaje de vapor" especialmente diseñada para los usuarios del elemento avanzado 'Futton' – Han se había olvidado por un momento sobre el mal hedor del lugar para asombrarse de la armadura, en verdad se podía sentir la vitalidad fluir sobre cada rincón de la misma. Ya terminando la demostración, salieron de la cabaña para hablar al 'aire libre'. – Con la Jouki no Yoroi, solo hay que acostumbrarse a la sensación del drenado de chakra, aunque no creo que sea un problema para ti, suponiendo que eres un jinchuriki. – Han estaba a punto de reprocharle sobre lo que había dicho, cuando nuevamente el aire se torna pesado, – como dije, Roushi me contó sobre ti, vamos no hay necesidad de alarmarse, no tengo nada contra ustedes.

– Aun así no confió en ti.

– No hay necesidad, si no fueras amigo de Roushi, te aseguro que jamás me habría dejado mostrar, mientras tanto, aun no te he dicho mi nombre, … Me llamó Haustus Ibuki.

– Un extraño nombre, – a pesar de todo, Han estaba estrechando la mano de aquel que le ayudaría a ser todavía más fuerte.

– Bueno, la verdad mi nombre real ya me he olvidado, aunque para mí este es un bonito nombre Jeje~ – otra vez le inundaron las ganas de matarlo en ese instante, no le gustaba esa estúpida risa, solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana para poder ir lejos de aquel extraño personaje.

* * *

><p>Se sentía extraño dentro de su nueva armadura, no podía encontrar la diferencia o saber si realmente lo fortalecería, sin embargo, ya lo averiguaría más tarde, ya que aun existen insensatos caza recompensas o Shinobis estúpidos de Iwa que creen que podrán con él, y uno que otro incauto que osaba el insultarlo. Aun por todos los problemas y obstáculos que la vida marca, tenía la esperanza de romper con aquella maldición que oscurecía el alma a cualquier jinchuriki, estaba hablando de la soledad. Tenía dos amigos, uno de los cuales es un maestro para él, y la otra, no podía saber que sentimiento otorgarle, ya que jamás fue amado, le sería difícil el ofrecer un sentimiento mutuo de amor. Dejando un lado esos pensamientos, ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para proteger y valerse por su cuenta, así que decidió invitar a Fu en su viaje por desvelar al mundo. Más el destino te pode trabas en cualquier camino. Al llegar a Taki y dirigirse inmediatamente al hogar de Fu, solo pudo observar como la misma estaba derruida por el fuego. Apresurado y algo asustado, revisó el lugar suspirando algo aliviado de no encontrar cuerpo alguno, aun así estaba la incógnita de donde fue a varar la mujer….<p>

– **¡¿Dónde está Fu? ¡RESPONDE SI QUIERES VIVIR!** – Era un caos lo que estaba provocando Han en las profundidades de Takigakure, ahora mismo no ha ocurría bajas humanas, sin embargo ya estaba un escuadrón de Genins con los huesos todos destrozados. Aquel que tenía en sus 'garras' estaba a punto de perder un miembro por la fuerza del jinchuriki.

Antes de que decidiera quebrarle el brazo derecho a su retenido, un shuriken pasa a través de su mejilla, al voltear la mirada nota a un adolescente de cabellera negra algo alargada. Estaba temblando, el miedo claramente se manifestaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo, y en su mirada podía notarse que sabía perfectamente la diferencia de poder y aun así no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba decidido a enfrentar a este intruso.

– No… se que quieres… en mi aldea, pero ¡no permitiré que lastimes a nadie más! – Sosteniendo fuertemente un kunai con las dos manos, desistió el temblor del miedo, tenía la mirada fija en su contrincante y no retrocedería solo por la impotencia de no hacer nada. Han estaba confundido, él representaba lo que nunca fue, leal a su patria, no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que aparece otro "entrometido" esta vez era un Shinobi mayor, se notaba los años de experiencia así que seguramente era el líder, aprovechando la situación, volcó su atención en este nuevo personaje.

– ¿Dónde está Fu, la Jinchuriki del Nananbi? – El siempre era directo, y no daba explicaciones a menos que la situación lo ameritaba, y para él, esta no lo era, a pesar que puede atraer la atención de Iwa. La pregunta había descolocado al Shinobi, este parecía no saber cómo responder, y Han ya estaba tan iracundo como para desear despertar a su bestia – **¡¿DÓNDE?**

– Hace ya dos semanas que ha desaparecido, aunque testigos dicen que fue raptada, no estamos muy seguros sin embargo la única pista es el incendio de su hogar, – las personas alrededor empezaron a murmurar, las mismas cosas que le decía a el en su aldea "¿_qué quiere él con el demonio_?", "¿_no has visto como ha dejado a los Shinobis_?, _De seguro él también es un demonio_", "_Los hijos del averno, ¿es qué jamás nos dejaran en paz?_" Han estaba a punto de liberar una cola y aniquilar a toda esta inmunda aldea, en estos momentos las ganas le faltaban, aunque algo lo detuvo.

– ¡Fu no es ningún demonio, tienen celos que sea la única Jounin de Taki! ¡Ustedes son los idiotas que la marginan, ustedes son los demonios por como la tratan! – Las palabras del niño había sorprendido a todos, incluido al que se supone es un misántropo y no se deja alucinar por las acciones humanas. Era un sentimiento encontrado, que un humano defienda a un desolado jinchuriki, algo que ni en los escritos de Roushi encontró. Pasando un minuto de un incomodo silencio, Han se retiro sin decir nada, no deseaba inmiscuirse en asuntos que no eran prioridad para él, fuera ese niño o no un amigo de Fu, la cuestión esa encontrarla lo más pronto posible. No tardó ni un día…

El cuerpo inerte de Fu yacía en la tierra seca a las afueras de Taki, no podía reconocerse la cara, además de no tener las piernas. Fu no era para nada débil, podía enfrentarse a un centenar, antes de caer rendida. Han no sabía qué hacer, ponerse a llorar, a gritar, tanta era su desesperación. Tan solo, lo único que pudo hacer en esa situación era darle una digna sepultura, debajo de las ramas del pengaou, sería su entierro, el día soleado y el aroma de las flores en el aire, lo motivarían a completar su funeral en la que él sería el único espectador y conocedor. La sangre le hervía y no sabía qué hacer.

Los días pasaban, una tras otras, por fin había descubierto que fue lo que sucedió con su compañera, una organización que apenas estaba iniciando, iba en dúos para hacer encargos específicos, y uno de ellos era capturar a los jinchurikis. Ahora mismo se encontraba en frente de dos peligrosos Shinobis de rango S, Sasori, el escorpión rojo, y Orochimaru, la serpiente blanca. No le importaba la reputación de aquellos dos formidables enemigos, sino el aplacar el fuego de odio en su interior.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que lidiarnos con él? Es solo un idiota tratando de aparentar valentía.

– Sasori-sama, debería de reconocer a un jinchuriki cuando lo ve, quizás hasta un recompensa nos den por su captura.

– Jamás habría imaginado escucharte hablar igual que Kakuzu, oh bien, no me gustas esperar ni tampoco hacer esperar, terminemos con esto y reportémonos con el líder.

Orochimaru ya estaba preparando sus serpientes, además que Sasori sacaba a relucir su 'cola'. La batalla había comenzado en una mañana de otoño, más el calor de la confrontación despejaba cualquier soplo del viento freso, en enfrentamiento fue colosal, que seguramente podría confundirse con la guerra, Han estaba eufórico y necesitaba descargar toda la frustración de su vida. Aunque gracias al chakra del Biju podía usar los cinco elementos, y por medio de su armadura y Kekkei Genkai, Futton ,un elemento avanzado, la lucha se estaba poniendo en su contra, el poder no lo era todo, si no tenías la fuerza necesaria para controlarlo. Han sentía que perdía la conciencia momentáneamente aunque lo suficiente para que Orochimaru y Sasori aprovechara para debilitarlo con sus venenos, la experiencia de los dos no tenía comparación, eran veteranos de guerras y enfrentamientos bélicos. Por segunda vez en su vida, desató completamente el poder del cinco colas, la vida alrededor de ellos se había extinguido de inmediato, ya que el Gobi había desatado la furia de los cinco elementos, sin embargo Han seguía controlando a la bestia.

– Igu... q… Yagura,… – Han apenas podía escuchar lo que decían sus enemigos, estaba más concentrado en no perder la vida, en no caer en la locura. Por una vez en su vida tenía fe de ver un mañana y despertar siendo libre.

– _**¡Maldito demonio, yo seré el que esté en el trono y tú serás mi caballo! AHora, dame todo tu poder **_– su fuerza de voluntad era igual o más fuerte que de las pocas personas que logran lo imposible, el poder dominar completamente a un Biju, la batalla había nuevamente continuado y aun así no pudo derrotarlos, solo hacer que dieran la retirada por encontrar la situación fuera de su control. Han ese día había demostrado que no se rendiría ni hoy ni nunca, ya antes lo había dicho, él deseaba la libertad y el reconocimiento, tenía la valencia de Roushi y su libertad, no iba permitir que se lo arrebataran después de tantos años de haberla apelado.

Estaba cansado, agotado, su armadura ahora le estorbaba ya que absorbía el chakra que iba dirigido para la regeneración de su cuerpo y sacar el veneno de su interior, sin embargo no tenía tiempo de felicitarse por lograr domar al Gobi, ni alegrarse de tener la valentía de encabronarlo, ya que desde ahora podía escuchar sus quejas, tenía el poder que tanto anheló sin embargo otra amenaza acaecía sobre sus hombros, un escuadrón completo de ANBUs, estaba rodeándolo, aprovechando que estaba lesionado, y ninguna mostraba un rastro de preocupación. "El verdadero demonio pisa la tierra y no el infierno, y se llama ser humano".

Otra noche en solitario, aun con el deseo de encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su amiga, mirando la luz de la luna, no sabía porque aunque era una de las pocas cosas de esta vida que lograban aplacar aquel espíritu rencoroso.

– _He pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad… que me había olvidado lo hermosa que es la luz de la Luna. – _Había caído rendido, encima de una montaña de cadáveres, sin saber que una sombra estaba a lo lejos observándole.

* * *

><p>Han comenzaba a despertarse por el crispar del fuego, un sonido relajante y cautivador, sentía la brisa del viento acariciar su cuerpo y calmar sus heridas, aunque de momento se levantó y preparó pose defensiva, había recordado que estaba en medio de una guerra, no rememoraba en qué momento había hecho un campamento.<p>

– Deja de preocuparte, – ubicando el origen de la voz, observó que se trataba del herrero de Kusa, no iba a preguntar que hacía tan lejos de su hogar, al recordar que era un trotamundos, – deberías de agradecerme, otra cuarentena de ANBUs estaban por llegar, un segundo más y seguro no la cuentas.

– ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

– Nada en especial, como dije, si no fuera porque eres amigo y conocido de Roushi, te abría ignorado o mejor aún, ver cómo te lavaban el cerebro.

– Aun sigo sin entender ¿qué te contó Roushi de mí como para que me tengas en tan alta estima? O ¿Por qué si me ayudas solo por ser amigo de Roushi? ¿Qué hizo Roushi por ti?

– Son tantas preguntas Jeje~, en primera Roushi nada más me dijo tu nombre, condición y que tenías una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, nada más. Yo perdí a mi familia por mis ambiciones o eso desearía creer, mi familia ya tenía planeado mi vida desde el primer momento en que salía del vientre de mi madre, desde ese punto en que la locura invadió mi vida, me deshice de todo lo que creí era mi sustento y motivo de vida, mi padre, mis tíos, mis hermanos, además… de mis hijos, me convertí en un vagabundo sin amigos o compañeros que me auxiliaran y siempre he vivido en solitario preguntándome "¿Debo confiar en alguien y vivir en la falsedad o… no confiar en nadie y vivir en la soledad?" Jeje~ claramente antes era una persona muy fría hasta que conocí a Roushi, aunque sea más joven que yo, pero esa es otra historia, y creo que tu ya entiendes el punto.

Así era, no tenía que contar hasta el final para darse cuenta que sus vidas eran prácticamente casi idénticas, el mismo se había dicho que a veces era mejor estar solo, así nadie puede herirte. Roushi se había presentado en su vida y le había enseñado muchas cosas, casi tanto como debería de haber sido un abuelo, o un padre, conoció a Fu, y estaba seguro que habrían sido amigos, y así el destino que el mundo construyó no le dio cabida para la joven. El seguía vivo y tenía que valerse para seguir sobreviviendo, como era antes y como siempre será, sin embargo tenía fe que la maldición de todo jinchuriki podía romperse. Solo estuvo dos noches junto con Ibuki, antes de partir se había enterado que Iwa tenía conocimiento sobre Akatsuki y por eso estaban reuniendo a sus jinchurikis, conocía a Roushi, era más fuerte y escurridizo que nadie, así que preocupación no tenía, además Roushi podría enfadarse si se enterara que está arriesgando la vida por él.

– Bueno, entonces me despido.

– No, nos volveremos a ver.

– Tan directo como siempre ¿eh? Jeje~, es verdad este es nuestro último encuentro, bueno, – estirando el brazo derecho, esperaba que Han devolviera el saludo, cosa que no dudó en otorgar, así ese extraño personaje se retiraba a los rincones del mundo, quien sabe que tanto ha vivido o que tanto ha visto. – Cuídate mucho Han Yagami.

En ese punto, Han se había sorprendido, Yagami era su segundo nombre, que había rechazado al ser un sello por parte de su abuelo. Nunca se lo había contado a Roushi y dudaba que tuviera conocimiento sobre ello, ya que solo el Tsuchikage se lo había puesto. Ignorando este hecho, mejor dejó las cosas por la paz, no era muy inteligente hacer mucho escándalo por algo sin importancia.

– Esto es una mierda, a pesar que Onoki no puede convertirme en un criminal de rango S, pero contratar varios mercenarios,… estos malditos humanos nunca me dejarán en paz – si alguien habla solo o al aire mismo, todos dirían que está loco, a pesar que Han ya estaba en medio de esta vereda, aunque esta vez hablaba con alguien más….

– **¿De qué te quejas Han? Sabes que él tiene todas las de perder, deja de joder y ¡mátalos de una vez! Ya me está hartando que utilices mi fuerza solo para aplastar cucarachas**. – Cada vez el Gobi confiaba su fortaleza a Han, nunca antes había visto a un humano que sobrepasara su propio instinto asesino, aun así eran rara las ocasiones que conversaban.

– Ya no soy tan estúpido como lo era antes, si fuera y aniquilara a todos esos humanos, les estaría mostrando a ese vejestorio donde estoy.

– **En todo caso, mata al idiota**.

– ¡El idiota eres tú!, si tratara de entrar nuevamente a Iwa, solo entregaría mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata, es más fuerte que yo, es lo único que reconozco… aunque creo saber cómo resolver este dilema, – se estaba escabullendo de sus captores, aun se encontraba débil y apenas tenía tiempo de reponer sus fuerzas, hacer retroceder a dos Shinobis de rango S y poder controlar la furia de un Biju, además de enfrentarse a una escuadrilla completa de ANBU, eso no era un logro, era un milagro, y más que pueda correr. Era un blanco fácil, y otra cosa que lo preocupaba era que regresaran a terminar con su trabajo. – El único modo de asegurar nuestra supervivencia es ser protegido por una aldea Shinobi, no hay de otra, a pesar de la hipocresía.

– **Han, he estado contigo desde prácticamente toda tu vida, y sé que sufres de demencia además de graves trastornos psicológicos, ¡PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡Si deseas morir, LIBERAME! NO DESEO MORIR POR TUS ESTUPIDECES**.

– El llorón eres tú, solo espera y veras.

* * *

><p>– Henos aquí, saluda a Konoha…..Jamás en mi inmunda vida como humano imaginé decir tales palabras en ese orden – Han se encontraba parado en el monumento de los Hokages, para él le fue fácil entrar a la aldea, ya que Iwa era más impenetrable que la misma Konoha. Este era el lugar perfecto para esconderse de Iwa, siendo estos dos enemigos perjurados lo que más ayudaba era su condición de civil, no tenía preocupación alguna por los problemas políticos… en caso de que Iwa se enterara. Akatsuki debería de armar algo de escándalo si tratara de buscarlo en la aldea oculta del País del fuego, por eso le sería más fácil el dar un escape estratégico.<p>

– **Han… estás loco… si te llegan a descubrir,… si se enteran que eres de Iwa, ni tu condición de civil te salvará, ¡te colgaran!**

Solo tenía que ocultar su armadura y se parecería como a cualquier civil que habita en la enorme aldea, aun si se hubiera infiltrado, no ocasionaría problema si no sobresalía y no notaría un humano más. En su trayecto de conocer a Konoha se había encontrado con el Hokage, en su caminata rutinaria, podía jurar que el viejo se le quedó viendo por un largo rato hasta que desapareció de su vista, como si estuviera analizando a un posible enemigo, aun así no le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Con su aptitud de pocos amigos, lo mejor era quedarse callado.

Había notado que todo el pueblo se estaba preparando para un festival, puestos de comida donde alcanzaba la vista, y adornos colgantes en el aire, el aroma de los perfumes inundaba el lugar. Era el aniversario de la muerte del Yondaime Hokage y a la vez cuando 'derrotó' al Kyubi no Kitsune. Han recordaba las celebridades de Iwa, y la única que concordaría con Konoha, sería esta, aunque de forma 'un poco diferente'….

– Me acuerdo de cómo construían un enorme monumento a su imagen y lo quemaban, la fiesta terminaba soplando las cenizas al aire.

– **¿Eso era antes o después de que alabaran a cualquier zorro que encontraran en las montañas?**

– No me acuerdo, se veían tan estúpidos que creí que me contagiarían de la idiotez, así que siempre prefería la oscuridad del bosque.

Restándole importancia, se fue a explorar, no tenía nada en contra del Yondaime Hokage, él era de los que no tenían aberración por alguien que solo cumplía su misión, podía contar a las personas que no tenían rencor a rayo amarillo con los dedos de las manos y hasta le sobrara. El afirmaba que sus acciones eran dignas de admirar, no de temer, solo era un digno adversario.

Pasó toda la noche yendo de puesto en puesto, probando los bocados gratis, la mala fortuna de ser una persona libre y que ya no puedas ejercer una profesión es la pobreza, aunque Han nunca se quejaba. Eran por lo mínimo las tres de la mañana, no había ningún alma en las calles, o eso era lo que creía. De pronto se deja ver un grupo de civiles armados, con palos, barrotes, incluso algunos Genins y Chunins de mayor edad estaban acompañándolos.

– **¡Maldita sea Han! YO TE LO DIJE **– Han maldecía el hecho que había dejado su armadura escondida, aun no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a un pelotón. No sabía que Konoha sería tan perspicaz, fue ¿Por qué no comió los filetes de zorro que ofrecían algunos? O ¿el hecho de dibujar el símbolo de Iwa cuando se emborracho con el sake gratis? Sea cual sea la causa, parecía que tendría que liberar el poder del Gobi, y posiblemente desatar una nueva guerra entre el País de la Tierra y el Fuego. Antes de levantar una mano, escuchó un sollozo a espaldas suyas.

– ¡Ahí se esconde el demonio! Tras él. – Esas odiosas palabras, aquellas que lo traumatizaron en su infancia, ciertamente era todo lo necesario para atacar, sin embargo un movimiento a su espaldas hizo que volteara, logrando ver a un niño rubio de ojos azules, su mirada estaba llena de terror y horror. Era como verse al espejo, esos malditos ojos que tuvo que cargar gran parte de las noches de Luna llena, recordando lo cobarde que fue. Recordaba el miedo a la oscuridad.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver como corría el niño con todo lo que tenía, sin previo aviso la turba iracunda fue tras el infante, en vez de su persona, desde los seis era atacado por un grupo de civiles y cada vez que lo agarraban lo trataban como a un saco viejo, su familia recalcaba que era para perfeccionar el carácter y que todos los niños tenías que pasar por tal prueba. Durante un día completo era torturado de diversas formas, tan indescriptibles como perturbadores.

– **Han, ¡Han! ¡HAN! **– Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba saltando sobre los edificios, era por inercia, tratando de alcanzar a la muchedumbre, – **Han, por el amor de Kami-sama, ¡¿qué diablos es lo que planeas hacer? **– Era lo mismo que se preguntaba, de pronto sus memorias del pasado le llegaron de repente, como un golpe bien merecido en la cara.

– _¿Si pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo, no cogerías todas las horas de dolor y tristeza, para cambiarlas por algo mejor? _– Su Biju ya no le respondió o criticó por su aptitud, sentía una urgencia por evitarle ese sufrimiento y dolor a ese niño desconocido, toda la amargura que él mismo aguanto en la niñez. Ya sabía la respuesta, al porque de sus acciones.

– **No se puede derrotar a un Bijuu, mucho menos 'matarlo' en su forma animal, tu eres el ejemplo del cual es el único método de 'contener' el monstruoso poder de un demonio con colas, y también la única forma de matarlo.** – Así era, sellándolo en un humano, Han aumentó la velocidad, logrando llegar a un callejón sin salida, mismo donde se encontraba el rubio, en ese instante agarró al niño y realizo un Jutsu de sustitución, dejando al gentío confundido.

* * *

><p>Han admitía que tenía un serio problema con el control de la ira, incluso afirmaba estar algo loco, aunque esta vez sí que se estaba pasando, incluso el Biju se lo reprochaba en la cara. Hoy sería 12 de Octubre, dos días después del aniversario del Yondaime, en donde se paso mayormente esos días en afirmarle al niño que no lo golpearía, logrando después que se tranquilizara y relajara. Tenía muchos motivos, y ninguna prueba sobre lo que sospechaba, como le comentó el infante, desde que recordaba lo han estado persiguiendo o acorralando en su cumpleaños, muchas veces era defendido por un equipo ANBU aunque en repetidas ocasiones lo ignoraban y solo socorrían cuando estaba herido de gravedad. Solo había una manera de saber sobre la triste verdad.<p>

– ¿Se…guro que no dole...rá?

– ¡Deja de llorar! Eres un hombre, así que no demuestres debilidad, – tanto Han como el niño estaban en posición de loto, una postura para incrementar la concentración, Han utilizaría al Gobi como mediador, ya que por una "extraña razón" el chakra de los Bijus reaccionan de una manera insólita cuando están juntos, como si desearan mezclarse. Concentrando la energía del Cinco Colas en su mano derecha, lo coloca en la cabeza del crío y cierra los ojos.

– **Oh vaya ¿Qué te paso hermano mío? ¿Necesitas ayuda? JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

– **MALDITO SEAS HOUKO, ¡libérame para que te pueda matar! – **Decía el Kitsune mientras forcejeaba y mordisqueaba la reja que lo mantenía encerrado, tratando de descuartizar al caballo/delfín con sus enormes garras.

– **No te recordaba tan idiota, con esas palabras menos te voy a liberar, Bakatsune JAJAJAJA.**

– ¡YA BASTA!, parecen un par de humanos, – para los tres aquello era el mayor insulto que le pudiera dar. El Kyubi se le quedó viendo a Han, tratando de descifrar como era que un humano se encontrara en el subconsciente de su contenedor, si no era ni de cerca un Uchiha.

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres inútil humano?**

– Saber cómo terminaste en este lugar.

– **¿Por qué crees que te lo diré? **– Esa era una buena pregunta, sin embargo Han ya tenía la solución a todas las cuestiones, así que ni más se sentó en el lomo de su Biju, mientras miraba atentamente al Kyubi.

– ¿Qué sucedería si chakra anómalo invade el cuerpo de un ser humano? – Gobi había entendido lo que trataba de decir su contenedor así que le siguió el juego, – imagina si chakra externo invadiera de golpe el cuerpo de un infante, – el Gobi estaba formando una Bijudama, una no tan poderosa como el del Kyubi pero suficiente como para aniquilar una ciudad entera, – ahora, si la persona que tratara de asimilar tal cantidad de poder y en su interior guardara a un demonio con cola, pregunto ¿si el humano muere, también lo hará el prisionero? La verdad, me gusta averiguarlo por mí mismo, aunque de vez en cuando me apetece preguntar, tú decides INÚTIL zorro.

– **Si desearas matarme, ¿por qué preguntas?** – A pesar que a Han le salía perfectamente el papel del malo, el Kyubi aun no se lo creía, de todos modos no conocía a Han.

– Simple curiosidad, – el Gobi estaba ya en las últimas de lanzar la Bijudama, cuando el Kyubi desata parte de su poder para indicarles que hablaría.

– **¡Tu ganas! Por ahora, pero escúchame bien idiota, cuando sea libre ¡TE MATARÉ DE LA PEOR FORMA!**

– No te imaginas cuantos humanos me han dicho lo mismo, y ahora todos son comida de gusanos.

Sus sospechas no eran infundados, ante él se encontraba con el jinchuriki del Kyubi, Han no sabía qué hacer, traumado por lo de Fu, que ciertamente pudo evolucionar a ser una pareja, era una cosa, más ahora lidiaba con un niño. Internamente se decía que debía de abandonar este país e ir por otro, tal vez a Kiri, sin embargo si abandonaba al crío, no tenía que imaginarse la vida que llevaría puesto que él ya lo había vivido. No del todo había perdido su humanidad.

El era consciente de su misantropía, ninguno lo es por involuntariedad, él es un maldito amargado, egoísta, antisocial, rebelde, iracundo, violento, grosero, y un 'poco' neurótico y psicópata cuando se cabrea en demencia. Resumiendo, no era apto para ser un padre ni menos ser un tutor, no tenía tiempo de estar cuidando niños si estaba escapando de la mirada de Iwa. Nunca tuvo a nadie que le indicara como debía de tratar a la gente.

– **¿Qué hay de Roushi?**

– _Hasta ahora me vengo arrepintiendo de siempre ignorarlo_. – De repente sus pensamientos se detienen, para después proseguir analizando la situación, hace mucho tiempo que ya no mostraba tristeza en su rostro, pero en esa ocasión no lo pudo evitar, mientras seguía viendo con atención al rubio. Una vez Fu le había contado que se alegraba de haberse encontrado con alguien parecido a ella, dándole consuelo que no estaba sola en el mundo, incluso le había dicho cual era su mayor anhelo…

– "_Desearía una familia, donde tuviera a alguien quien esperar y un hijo al cual amar, así mi vida tendría sentido, es por lo que peleo y lo cual me mantengo al día entrenando" _– esas eran sus palabras, su sueño, no se río y no menciono comentario alguno, solamente la admiró, por qué él en ese tiempo seguía sin fe de que algún día pudiera tener a alguien por el cual proteger. Es por tal recuerdo, que le daría a este niño lo que Fu y él nunca tuvieron, haría la diferencia y quizás así su vida si tendría algún sentido, por lo tanto ahora tiene una meta y es…

– Me llamo… Naruto Uzumaki, – deseaba conocer al niño por su propia boca y no del hocico de un demonio, así que pasó un día entero junto con él, para después decidir que se lo llevaría lejos de la aldea, por tiempo indefinido. Naruto se había quejado de la idea, sin embargo Han le había convencido que era lo mejor y tendría más posibilidades de lograr su sueño. Irónicamente el rubio deseaba proteger a todos aquellos que lo odiaban y marginaban, Han se encargaría de, por lo menos, tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para nunca arrodillarse enfrente de los demás y que nadie lograra tocarlo una vez más, todo lo demás sería cuestión de él. El motivo de que salga de su rutina, se debía de su escasa conciencia humana y es que sobre todo deseaba que el fuera feliz, tanto como Fu deseaba ser – Han-niisan, ¿seguro que volveremos?

– Claro, _solo por ti _– su voz podría ser estoica y sin sentimiento o emoción alguna, más dentro de sí se escondía ciertas cuestiones emocionales. Con su armadura blindada de vapor y viendo de reojo como Konoha se perdía a la vista, se prepara para un viaje que cambiaría la vida de muchos.

– Han-niisan, yo… _¿qué sucederá cuando regrese a Konoha?_ – Han no tenía que saber leer la mente para saber en qué pensaba Naruto, solo bastaba mirarlo a los ojos y saber lo que deseaba, – _no quiero volver a estar solo_. – Para los Jinchurikis, su existencia no es reconocida para nadie, y por eso el "desear nunca más estar solo" puede parecer algo estúpido y sin sentido para los demás, y es por qué no conocen el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento de la soledad, es tanta la desesperación que añoras una luz de confianza y no te sueltas sin importar que puede hacerte daño. Han no fue la excepción, conocía aquel sentimiento de impotencia, por primera vez en su vida, Han mostró una sonrisa sincera mientras sacudía el cabello del rubio infante, causando una pequeña risa en Naruto.

– No te preocupes por los detalles, ¡no te abandonaré! Cueste lo que cueste, pero bueno, debemos partir, existen demasiados paisajes que jamás encontraras en Konoha – cargando a Naruto en su espalda, se fueron corriendo del país del Fuego, Han notó como Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¡BIEN DATTEBAYO! – Con el ánimo a flor de piel, salieron disparados, por un nuevo mañana, por un mejor futuro, construyendo ellos mismos su destino.

"_¿Qué sentido tiene vivir, si no eres feliz?"_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>La historia tendrá una continuación, aunque únicamente se centrara en Naruto y la escritura será un poco diferente ya que este One-shot fue hecho y publicado hace mucho por quien fue mi Co-productor.<em>

_La historia también sirve para que aquellos que lo deseen, basen sus propias ideas y la continúen como les plazca._

_**Toaneo07**_


End file.
